


Circus Mind

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: Is it real? Or just another show? You decide.





	Circus Mind

Hello Ladies,

Gentlemen,

Children of all ages!

 

I am at this moment a girl of the age 17.

I shall be the Ring Master of the following events.

 

Come one,

Come all,

And experience first hand the greatest show of them all!

 

I'm a loner by nature,

I can be distant,

I'm basically Anti-Social,

Of my own creation.

 

I don't talk very much,

Family may disagree.

I write what I feel and anything that Inspires me.

 

If it comes from the heart,

Then you know its personal.

 

If its fiction,

Then its simply a product of my imagination.

 

There are multiple sides to me,

Many things about me you may never see.

If I let you in, its a mystery.... even to me.

 

I'm always myself,

Never anyone else.

If you understand me,

Then you will see sides to me, I'd never openly allow other's to see.

Then my creative mask is worn in vain.

 

If you don't care or even wish to know,

Then here is the Mask I shall show,

For I am the one pulling the strings.

 

They say that seeing is believing,

So if this fraud look of mine,

Is what is most appealing....

 

Then please,

Take a seat,

And prepare for the Main Event!

 

For this 3 ring circus of my mind,

Shall show you wonder's beyond your intended sights~

 

Let the games begin!

 

I wonder just how long it will take,

Before anyone can rip and tear to shreds,

This barrier I have commissioned... 

To protect and defend my inner most thoughts and secrets.

 

Could it be you?

Did you buy a Backstage pass?

 

Or...

 

Are you simply another customer, cheering from the stands?


End file.
